


Pezzi d’esistenza II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multishipping, di situazioni e momenti importanti in DBZ e Super.
Series: Sfere maledette [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER. Se non sapete chi è Black, non leggete.  
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt: Rubare la pelle a un@ Selkie.  
> ★Genere: Dark.

Cap.1 Black  
  


“Ho rubato la pelle di tuo marito come si ruba quella di una selkie. Ora ho il suo potere e, con esso, porterò la vera giustizia” sussurrò Black.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi, il corpo senza vita di Zamasu era accasciato al suolo.

La terrestre prese in braccio il figlio, Goten la strinse. Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Chichi.

La mano di Black era avvolta da una lama di energia rosa. Il guerriero balzò, Chichi urlò mettendosi a correre.

Lei e il bambino vennero raggiunti dalla spada che li tagliò a metà. L’orto coltivato fu macchiato dallo schizzo di sangue.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 L'alieno e la sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLeiK0whCdY.  
> AU.  
> Zarbon/Bulma, BROTP.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt: Fare amicizia con una sirena/tritone.  
> ★Genere: Futuro super-tecnologico.  
> ★ Bonus: Wing!AU

Cap.2 L'alieno e la sirena  
  
Zarbon atterrò sulla spiaggia, cliccò il pulsante grigio sul proprio petto, sopra l’armatura. La lunga treccia di capelli verdi gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle muscolose, avanzò di un paio di passi e la gemma sferica ticchettava sulla sua fronte. Si accomodò e si appoggiò la mano sul fianco, le sue dita si macchiarono di sangue. Sospirò pesantemente, sentì un gorgoglio provenire dall’acqua e si voltò.

Una sirena emerse dal mare, sul suo capo c’era una tiara di metallo.

L’alieno dalla pelle azzurra indietreggiò, i lunghi capelli della giovane erano dello stesso colore.

Bulma arrossì e gli porse un fazzoletto.

“Curati con questo” sussurrò.

“Grazie” rispose Zarbon, prendendolo con dita tremanti.

  
[110].


	3. Cap.3 Allenamento maestro-allievo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D7ee-KGcsk.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 107.  
> ★ Prompt: Sognare l'estate in momenti inopportuni  
> ★ Genere: Azione  
> ★ Bonus: Pelle appiccicosa

Cap.3 Allenamento maestro-allievo  


Gohan diede una serie di pugni davanti a sé, Junior li schivò, Gohan balzò e cercò di raggiungerlo al viso con un calcio. Il namecciano utilizzò un movimento del braccio per parare il colpo e si allontanò levitando all’indietro.

Gohan starnutì, il suo naso era arrossato e rabbrividiva. Il sudore gli si era asciugato sulla pelle, rendendogliela appiccicosa, non sentiva più le mani.

“V-voglio l’estate…” biascicò.

Junior si portò due dita alla fronte, facendo ondeggiare le antenne e lanciò un attacco energetico.

Gohan gridò e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dall’esplosione che alzò un polverone.

“È un momento inopportuno. Allenati” ordinò Junior.

Gohan atterrò.

“Sì, _sensei_ ” sussurrò, arrossendo.

[107].


	4. Cap.4 Incidenti al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godel. Comico.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 101.  
> ★ Prompt: A viene punto da una medusa. B cerca di aiutarlo, a modo suo.  
> ★ Bonus: Fiori anti-insetto

Cap.4 Incidenti al mare

Videl allungò le gambe sul telo da mare, udì un urlo e scattò in piedi, affondando i piedi nella sabbia.

“Che succede?!” gridò.

Gohan raggiunse la riva, uscendo dal mare, saltellando.

“Una medusa” gemette, indicando la puntura.

Videl estrasse dalla borsa di vimini uno stick, passandolo sul segno.

“Cosa ci stai mettendo? Brucia!” strillò Gohan.

“Ti sto mettendo il cortisone” borbottò Videl.

“Il che? Mi madre ci spalmava la citronella” si lamentò Gohan.

“Sei uno scienziato e mi dici cose simili? Quello penso sia un fiore anti-insetto” ribatté Videl.

Gohan strinse gli occhi.

“Sono sicurissimo siano delle foglie, speriamo bene” brontolò.

[101].


	5. Cap.5 Attrazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nScHVxSLrOI.  
> Trunks/Pan, post-Gt.

Cap.5 Attrazione _  
  
_

Pan si passò il pettine tra i capelli, lisciandoli. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, vedendo nel riflesso dello specchio Trunks che la guardava, rosso in volto.

“Da ragazzina non avrei mai pensato potessi provare attrazione per me” sussurrò.

Le iridi di Trunks erano liquide.

“Ammetto che sembravi fin troppo più piccola della tua età. Mi sono innamorato di te per qualcosa che andava oltre il semplice aspetto fisico, ma ora… insomma, penso sia normale provare questo genere di emozioni” borbottò Briefs.

Pan si avvicinò al suo fidanzato.

“Abbiamo affrontato insieme delle prove difficili e questo ci ha uniti. Penso sia normale ora scoprire anche di più” sussurrò. Lo baciò.

[109].  
  



	6. Cap.6 Ricatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Black/Mirai Trunks. Leggero non-con.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 109.  
> ★ Prompt: Andare in vacanza... e trovarci il proprio capo.  
> ★Genere: Erotico.  
> ★ Bonus: Luglio, col bene che ti voglio, vedrai non finirà.

Cap.6 Ricatto  
  


Black afferrò Trunks per i capelli sbattendolo a faccia in giù sul divano. Si stese su di lui, immobilizzandolo.

“Tutto avrei potuto credere, ma non che andando in vacanza avrei trovato il migliore dei miei dipendenti” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

< Maledetto, da quando mi ha portato via la ditta, pensa di poter fare di me ciò che vuole ricattandomi > pensò Trunks.

Black gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli accarezzò i glutei.

“Pensavo che sarei dovuto rimanere a digiuno, invece mi hanno portato il mio dessert a domicilio” sussurrò roco.

“Luglio, col bene che ti voglio, vedrai non finirà!” risuonò una canzone da fuori dalla finestra.

Black lo penetrò.

  
[109].


	7. Cap.7 Troppo caldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godel.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt: Trentacinque gradi in casa e nessuna via d'uscita.  
> ★ Bonus: Rifiuti riportati in spiaggia dalla corrente.

Cap.7 Troppo caldo

“Siamo venuti nella casa al mare proprio per il caldo. Ed invece il mare è così sporco che la corrente ha riportato indietro cumuli di rifiuti.

Perciò, ora siamo bloccati qui, a morire di caldo! Ci sono trentacinque gradi in casa e nessuna via d’uscita, perché fuori ne fanno almeno quaranta” gemette Videl.

Gohan la raggiunse, la ragazza era seduta al tavolo.

“Però ho trovato questo” le disse, porgendole un tappo rosso con disegnato un omino nero. “Per la tua collezione di tappi” le disse gentilmente.

Videl lo prese in mano.

“È bellissimo” sussurrò.

“Non sarà una soluzione al caldo, ma lo sapevo che lo cercavi da anni” disse lui.

[110].


	8. Cap.8 Meticolosità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godel. Commedia, leggero Ooc.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 109.  
> ★ Prompt: A e B mangiano anguria alle tre di notte.  
> ★ Bonus: Viaggio in moto.

Cap.8 Meticolosità

Videl mise il tappo vermiglio dentro il contenitore di legno, sopra una serie di tappi di vari colori.

richiuse il cofanetto e si sporse, poggiandolo dentro la borsa di vimini. Guardò l’orologio e assottigliò gli occhi, sospirando.

“Lo sai che sono le tre di notte e oggi non abbiamo cenato?” domandò.

Gohan si passò il pettine tra i capelli e arrossì.

“S-scusa… pensavo fossero ancora le undici. Stavo cercando di trovare i vestiti più adeguati per il viaggio in moto di domani. Ed ero indeciso se mettere la cravatta…”. Iniziò a scusarsi.

“Che ne dici se ci prendiamo dell’anguria?” chiese.

“B-buona idea, grazie di non esserti arrabbiata” sussurrò Gohan.

[109].


	9. Cap.9 Ubriaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godel. Triste, leggero ooc.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Jh3-B527kg.

Cap.9 Ubriaco

“Sei sempre così paranoico, organizzato, meticoloso. Passi ore a vedere se la cravatta s’intona con il vestito e poi ti riduci così” mormorò Videl.

Gohan era steso sulla battigia, la testa su una bottiglia vuota e una serie di proiettili accartocciati sul suo petto. Una buccia di banana ricopriva il suo casco e del sangue gli aveva macchiato il mantello da Great saiyaman.

“T-tu non c’eri… ed io ho bevuto. Ogni volta che non ci sei, ho paura che non tornerai, mi sento abbandonato come un cucciolo di cane” gemette.

Videl lo issò e se lo appoggiò sulle spalle.

“Tornerò sempre” promise.

La luce della luna l’illuminava.

[107].


	10. Cap.10 Miriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per#grayoloturia.Giorno 10: Descrivi la peggiore degenerazione che abbia colpito un tuo fandom.  
> A mio parere la peggiore degenerazione è stata leggere di Vegeta vecchio che si faceva le ragazzine. Senza offesa per l'autrice, ma già i saiyan non invecchiano così facilmente, ma non penso che dimenticherebbe Bulma.   
> Perciò ecco questa AU in cui Vegeta a seguito dei combattimenti e bloccato sulla sedia a rotelle, Bulma è morta, e c’è una giovane ragazza che vuole aiutarlo, ma viene fraintesa.  
> AU.  
> Miriam è una Ooc.  
> Ispirato a: Vegeta SSGSS Render 2 BY SSJROSE890; https://www.deviantart.com/ssjrose890/art/Vegeta-SSGSS-Render-2-852647763.

Cap.10 Miriam  
  
  


Vegeta strinse con entrambe le mani le ruote della sedia a rotelle e raggiunse la finestra, avvertì delle fitte provenire dalla propria schiena, digrignò i denti. Guardò fuori, osservò il cielo azzurro su cui si stagliavano i grattacieli e le strade sospese. Strinse gli occhi, cercando di regolare il proprio respiro, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare.

Udì delle voci provenire dal giardino.

“Lo sanno tutti che ti vuoi fare quel vecchio per prenderti i suoi miliardi!” gridò una voce maschile.

“Non è così! Io mi occupo solo di lui, è come il padre che non ho mai avuto” ribatté una voce femminile.

< Miriam, non avresti dovuto aiutarmi > pensò Vegeta.

[110].


	11. Cap.11 Mai e Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per#grayoloturia.Giorno 11: Condividi qualcosa sull'adattamento che più ti ha deluso.  
> Di sicuro il peggior adattamento della mia vita è stato Dragonball Evolution. Ed era un film che avevo anche atteso con ansia. Qui scriverò una scena di quel film, adattandola per renderla IC con i 'veri' personaggi. Specificatamente una scena tra Mai e Junior, visto che il rapporto tra questi due personaggi è uno dei cardini di quel film.  
> Mai/Trunks.

Cap.11 Mai e Junior

Mai chinò il capo, i capelli mori le finirono davanti al viso. Si rigirò tra le dita un cerotto e singhiozzò, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Ti manca così tanto Mirai Trunks?” le domandò una voce alle sue spalle.

La bambina rabbrividì e si voltò, vedendo Junior avanzare verso di lei. Si pulì le guance con la mano e negò con il capo.

“I-io… penso di aver allontanato Trunks, con quel mio comportamento” ammise.

Il namecciano la raggiunse e le appoggiò la mano sulla testa, accarezzandola.

“Quel ragazzino è più maturo di così. Rielaborerà l’accaduto in un nuovo sprono per conquistarti” disse.

Mai gli sorrise.

“Grazie _Piccolo-san_ ” sussurrò.

[109].


	12. Cap.12 La mia speranza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 12: Scrivi/disegna/scarabocchia la tua NOTP con dei cuoricini attorno.  
> Mai/Trunks.

Cap.12 La mia speranza

Mirai Trunks guardò i due bambini davanti a loro dipingere una serie di cuoricini vermigli sulla parete nera.

Bassi brusii di voci, colpi di tosse e sbadigli risuonavano per la base sotterranea, insieme ai crepitii delle fiamme dentro dei barili di metallo.

Alcuni soldati pattugliavano, stringendo al petto i loro fucili.

Trunks sorrise, vedendo i due piccoli correre avanti e indietro, la femminuccia stringeva con una mano il cappellino, mentre il maschietto stringeva il gessetto rosso con entrambe le mani.

Mai gli si sedette accanto e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“È raro vedere _la nostra speranza_ così serena” mormorò.

Trunks le posò un bacio sulla testa.

[108].


	13. Cap.13 Protettività

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti, ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 3 punto. Vegeta è sadico verso Bulma. Secondo me è molto più dolce e tsundere di come pensano molti, lo vedo più simile a quello di Db Super.  
> Prompt: - Interracial!Relationship.

Cap.13 Protettività

“Pensi davvero che un saiyan possa essere interessato a una terrestre come te? Vuole solo fare i suoi porci comodi con te!” sbraitò Yamcha. Avanzò e Bulma indietreggiò, fino a sbattere con la schiena contro la parete.

“Non siete nemmeno della stessa razza e lui è un assassino. Se gli darai noia ti ucciderà” ringhiò.

Bulma rabbrividì e scivolò sotto il suo braccio, allontanandosi dal muro.

Vegeta afferrò Yamcha per una spalla e lo sbatté contro la parete, puntandogli un ki-blast al volto.

“La donna è ‘mia’!” ringhiò. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli. “Avvicinati a lei e sarai tu quello che ucciderò” sibilò.

[105].


	14. Cap.14 Illazioni imbarazzanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 4 punto. Goku, nonostante i suoi sorrisi furbetti, le battute a doppio senso e due figli a carico, secondo molti non saprebbe cos’è il sesso. E no, conoscere questo, non lo rende esente dall’essere ancora ingenuo in molte altre cose o troppo infantile.  
> Scritta sentendo: The Bad Touch dei Bloodhound Gang.  
> What if.  
> Mirai Trunks/ Mirai Mai, VeBulma.

Cap.14 Illazioni imbarazzanti

Goku si appoggiò contro la macchina del tempo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Black sta tardando” disse.

“ _Umphf_ , meglio. Trunks è ancora lì sotto con quella terrestre” disse.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi.

“Urca, si staranno ancora baciando?” domandò.

“Probabilmente sono andati oltre. _Tsk_ , quel ragazzino ha gli ormoni a palla” borbottò.

Goku si staccò dalla macchina del tempo, la scritta ‘hope’ troneggiava sulla sua testa. Raggiunse Vegeta e si piegò in avanti, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Mi sono teletrasportato mentre Bulma faceva la doccia e vi ho sentito a entrambi, anche se ero in camera da letto. Non è l’unico con gli ormoni” bisbigliò.

Vegeta avvampò, sgranando gli occhi.

[108].


	15. Cap. 15 Puro dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 6 punto. Alcuni sono convinti che le morti in dragonball non ci siano o non abbiano importanza perché si resuscita.  
> Scritta sentendo il soundtrack del film: Drunken Master.

Cap. 15 Puro dolore

Mirai Mai gridò, sparando al cielo l’intero caricatore del fucile, i proiettili volavano tutt’intorno. Le sue urla erano coperte dalla risata di Zamasu, le teste della divinità tramutata in demone risuonavano nel cielo verde acido.

I capelli neri della giovane ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso trasfigurato dalla disperazione, con la pelle tirata e gli occhi sporgenti.

_La piccola Maki sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi. Il fratellino alle sue spalle le raddrizzò il capellino di lana che aveva sul capo._

Mai ululò di dolore e rabbia ancora più forte, le gambe le tremavano. Il fucile si scaricò e la giovane donna cadde in ginocchio.

< Li ho persi… per sempre…>.

[108].


	16. Cap. 16 Supersaiyan come funghi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 7 punto. Alcuni sono convinti che i livelli di potenza dei nuovi saiyan in Super e le loro trasformazioni siano troppo ‘facili’, dimenticando che è così dallo Z.  
> Ispirato a: Vegeta SSJ4 Limit Breaker Render 2 (Alt.2) BY SSJROSE890; https://www.deviantart.com/ssjrose890/art/Vegeta-SSJ4-Limit-Breaker-Render-2-Alt-2-853184115.

Cap.16 Supersaiyan come funghi

Vegeta diede una serie di pugni davanti a sé, tenendo gli occhi assottigliati. La luce rossa della gravity room si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

Sentì i versi di suo figlio farsi sempre più nitidi e l’aura del bambino accrescersi. Si voltò nella sua direzione e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che il bambino si era trasformato in supersaiyan.

“Da quando ci riesci?” domandò secco.

Trunks sorrise e si voltò verso il genitore.

“Da un po’ ormai, ma anche Goten penso che ci riuscirà” spiegò.

“ _Tsk_ , i supersaiyan stanno iniziando a spuntare come dei funghi” borbottò il principe dei saiyan.

[100].


	17. Cap. 17 Gli allenamenti di Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Hello BY iamtabbychan; https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/Hello-806841520.  
> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 8 punto. Vegeta preferisce Bra. Non penso proprio che questo capiti tra i saiyan.  
> What if.  
> Scritta sentendo: Farò di te un uomo, soundtrack ita di Mulan.

Cap. 17 Gli allenamenti di Bra

“Papà, non ce la faccio più” esalò Bra. Era in ginocchio davanti al padre, Vegeta aveva il viso nascosto da un braccio e l’altro lo teneva all’altezza del ventre, i pugni chiusi.

“Se riesci a colpirmi con un solo pugno, potrai andare a riposarti.

Le regole che valgono per Trunks, in allenamento, valgono anche per te” disse gelido.

Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“O vuoi dirmi che ti arrendi?” domandò.

Bra abbassò il capo, si diede la spinta e si rialzò, ondeggiando. Si strinse la spalla dolorante e incrementò l’aura.

“ _Tsk_ , ora vedrai!” gridò. Partì all’attacco con un pugno.

[103].


	18. Cap. 18 La maturità di Goten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 9 punto. C’è convinzione comune che Goten, oltre ad avere l’aspetto di suo padre, sia uguale a lui. O sia l’idiota del Gt. Io, invece, lo vedo più simile a Bardack.  
> What if.  
> Scritta sentendo: Breakaway di Kelly Clarkson.

Cap. 18 La maturità di Goten

“Papà, non puoi andare da _Bills-sama_ a mani vuote. Si offenderà, è una divinità” disse il bambino. Annuì un paio di volte con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a cespuglio.

“Urca, è vero” disse Goku, grattandosi la testa. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò dalle narici. “Io, però, volevo andare ad allenarmi. Non è proprio giusto” si lagnò.

Goten gli sorrise e gli prese la mano con le proprie.

“Tranquillo. Posso aiutarti io a comprare qualcosa che gli possa piacere” lo rassicurò.

Goku sorrise a sua volta e le sue iridi more brillarono.

“Evviva, che bello! Grazie!” gridò.

[100].


	19. Cap. 19 Il bacio della cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 10 punto. Per molti è profondamente sbagliato shippare bad romance. Io penso sia giusto pensare che nella realtà siano da perseguire, che non si tratti di romanticismo, ma alla fine nelle ship irreali si può shippare ciò che si vuole.  
> What if.  
> Scritta sentendo: Kiss with a Fist.

Cap. 19 Il bacio della cyborg

Mirai Trunks rabbrividì, gli occhi sgranati, si voltò e si mise a correre. Inciampò e cadde in ginocchio, con le mani protese in avanti, si graffiò i palmi e gemette; si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, facendogliele fischiare.

Ricominciò a correre, ansimando, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

Gridò, arrestandosi, quando C18 gli atterrò davanti.

La cyborg ghignò e si sporse in avanti, avvicinando il suo viso a quello del ragazzo.

“Vuoi già lasciarmi sola, piccola bellezza?” domandò.

Piegò il capo e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

[106].


	20. Cap. 20 Ti prenderò io

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nient’altro che noi di Max Pezzali.

Cap. 20 Ti prenderò io

“Spostatevi!” ordinò Vegeta.

“Papà!” gridò Goten. Trunks saltò indietro, afferrò il migliore amico per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé.

Vegeta si mise nel punto in cui erano loro, in ginocchio, e allargò le braccia, Goku cadde pesantemente tra esse.

Il principe dei saiyan lo guardò in viso.

“Sei diventato una divinità tanto per farti prendere a calci in culo?” gli domandò.

Goku lo guardò in viso, arrossì e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

“Scusami” sussurrò.

< Però mi hai preso > pensò, mentre le sue iridi more diventavano liquide.

Vegeta arrossì a sua volta, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.

< Ora ti difendo io da Bills > pensò.

[101].


	21. Cap. 21 Primo incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.  
> I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.

Cap. 21 Primo incontro

Veldock mugolò e si dimenò, cercando di strappare la stoffa del sacco che lo imprigionava. La sua pelle diafana era arrossata e madida di sudore.  
< Maledetti Tsufuru! Vedranno di cosa sono capace! Uscirò da qui, diventerò più forte e con il mio nuovo potere realizzerò i miei scopi. Il potere sarà mio! >. Il ragazzino ansimò, gli mancava l'aria.  
"Ehy, maiale. Ringrazia, verrai mangiato da me e non da quegli idioti" udì una voce maschile, sua coetanea, provenire dall'esterno.  
< Mi ha salvato perché pensa che io sia un maiale > penso Veldock, arrossendo. S’immobilizzò e regolò il respiro.

[100].


	22. Cap. 22 Convivenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.  
> I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.

Cap. 22 Convivenza

Le iridi nere color ossidiana di Veldock contrastavano con la sua pelle lattea, che riluceva alla luce elettrica delle lampade della casa a forma di Capsula.

Il ragazzino piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli a fiamma castano-rossicci.  
< Avrà dodici anni come me, ma è decisamente piccolo d'età come cervello > pensò.  
"Non tentare mai più di mangiare il sapone! Sei ossessionato dal cibo!

 _Tsk_ , zotico, contadino, incivile e idiota" si lamentò, insaponando i capelli dell'altro ragazzino.   
"… E tu sei un odioso ossessionato dalla pulizia" si lamentò Bardack, coperto solo da un asciugamano.

< Insopportabile > pensò.

[101].


	23. Cap. 23 Simpatici incidenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.  
> I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.

Cap. 23 Simpatici incidenti

< Maledizione a quanto è scemo. Non conosce la televisione, ha fatto un sacco di domande sceme e mi ha rovinato due volte il bagno. La prima volta ha sbirciato, la seconda ha giocato con l'acqua. Lo strozzerei > pensò, addormentandosi.  
Mugolò nel sonno.

Avvertì una fitta fortissima e sgranò gli occhi, ululando di dolore.  
Bardack sfilò la coda di Veldock dalla bocca.  
"Oh, non era una salsiccia" borbottò, assonnato.  
Veldock evocò un mitra con l'orologio Tsufuru e gli scaricò addosso un caricatore.  
Bardack gemette.  
< Forse dovrei di nuovo afferrarlo per la coda, diventa mansueto quando lo faccio, ma non sarebbe onorevole. Deluderei mio padre > rifletté.

[108].


	24. Cap. 24 Il Vecchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.  
> I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.

Cap. 24 Il Vecchio

Il Vecchio socchiuse gli occhi, uno dei due era sfigurato da una cicatrice formata da quattro profondi segni d'artigli.

L’anziano saiyan piegò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori legati in un codino.  
Nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletté lo zaino giallo di Veldock. Lo afferrò e lo strinse al petto con foga, arcuando leggermente la schiena.  
"Mio! MIO! MIO!" ripeté.  
"Scusami nonno" disse gentilmente Gine, e lo raggiunse con un colpo di bastone in testa, facendolo crollare svenuto.  
"Nascondete lo zaino prima che lui, e la sua cleptomania, si riprendano" disse.

< Me lo aspettavo diverso il maestro di mio padre > pensò Bardack.

[106].


	25. Cap. 25 Non osare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.  
> I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.

Cap. 25 Non osare

“È un frigorifero, testa di rapa! Gli tsufuru lo usano per conservare il cibo! Ignorante!” spiegò Veldock. Era intento a tagliare la carne.  
“Tu sai sempre tutto ciò che riguarda gli tsufuru! Se non fosse assurdo, giurerei che lo sei anche tu!” borbottò Bardack.  
Veldock lasciò cadere il coltello per terra, irrigidendosi. Il suo sguardo divenne vacuo.  
“Veldock?” domandò Bardack, avvicinandosi. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
Veldock lo afferrò per le spalle, sbattendolo contro il muro. I suoi occhi brillavano di furore.  
“NON OSARE DIRLO MAI PIU'! NON PENSARLO! IO NON HO NULLA CHE NON VA! IO NON SONO UNO TSUFURU! IO SONO UN SAYAN! UN SAYAN!" ululò Veldock.

[110].


	26. Cap.26 Intensa dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VegetaxBulma.

Cap.26 Intensa dichiarazione

Bulma si versò un altro bicchiere di vino.

“Cos’hanno le altre donne che io non ho, Yamcha?” domandò a bassa voce.

Vegeta le tolse la bottiglia dalle mani con un gesto secco.

“Dovresti smetterla di soffrire per quell’inutile mollusco. È solo uno stupido, dannoso insetto. Se non fosse amico vostro, l’avrei già eliminato” disse roco.

“È uno strano modo di consolare” mormorò Bulma, alzando lo sguardo sul saiyan.

“ _Tsk_ , se tu fossi mia, guarderei solo te. Non c’è sciocca terrestre che possa eguagliarti come forza, intelligenza e bellezza. Sei degna del popolo saiyan” ribatté Vegeta.

“Mi renderesti la tua donna?” chiese Bulma.

“Ti renderei la mia regina” rispose Vegeta.

[109].


	27. Cap.27 Ricordando la morte di Yamcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VegetaxBulma.

Cap.27 Ricordando la morte di Yamcha

“Dovrei odiarti, tu hai ucciso il mio fidanzato” sussurrò Bulma. Chinò il capo e i capelli azzurri le finirono davanti al viso.

< Se quel giorno Genio non mi avesse consolato, avrei fatto qualche sciocchezza > pensò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Sono venuto qui per distruggere e conquistare ciò che volevo. Sono stato un mostro, non lo nego, ma…

 _Tsk_ , Yamcha è morto perché è stato disattento. Era così pieno di sé che ha sottovalutato la forza distruttiva dei saibaman.

Non voglio giustificarmi, ma tu meriti qualcuno di più intelligente” disse Vegeta con voce roca.

< Uno come te? > si chiese Bulma.

[105].


	28. Cap.28 Cosa vuoi da me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VeBulma.

Cap.28 Cosa vuoi da me?

“Donna, si può sapere cosa vuoi da me? Che mi comporti come un insulso terrestre?

Che mi comporti come l’uomo ideale, che si chiude in un ufficio a marcire pur di lavorare e fare felice la sua dolce mogliettina?

Per te ho rinunciato a essere il signore dell’universo, ho chiuso in un angolo remoto della mia mente il mio desiderio di sangue. Non uccido, non conquisto e non godo della sofferenza altrui.

Cos’altro vuoi? Più del mio amore che vuoi?!” gridò Vegeta. Il viso arrossato, una vena sulla fronte gli pulsava.

“Vederti smettere di soffrire, amore mio” rispose Bulma, abbracciandolo.

[100].


	29. Cap.29 Batti il cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dende/Gohan BROTP.

Cap.29 Batti cinque

Junior guardò Dende e Gohan seduti sull’erba umida, le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono, mentre captava alcune parole nel brusio delle loro voci.

“Voi due siete davvero diventati inseparabili” disse atono, raggiungendoli.

“Siamo amici” spiegò Dende. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“È davvero simpatico, signor Piccolo” spiegò Gohan. Si voltò verso Dende e alzò la mano. “Batti il cinque” propose.

Dende batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Il cinque?” chiese.

“Devi battere la tua mano contro la mia, significa che siamo amici” disse Gohan.

“Allora lo faccio subito” disse Dende. A tentoni riuscì a far battere il suo palmo con quello dell’altro bambino.

[103].


	30. Cap.30 Disastri su Nameck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggero What if.

Cap.30 Disastri su Nameck

Bulma aprì la porta e sgranò gli occhi, il piccolo Gohan e Crilin tenevano tra le braccia due cespugli di erbe azzurre.

“Non sapendo quali fossero commestibili, noi le abbiamo raccolte tutte” spiegò Crilin.

“Io ho fame” fece sapere Gohan.

Crilin entrò, inciampò in un mobiletto e andò a sbattere contro Bulma, Gohan finì addosso a Crilin. Tutti e precipitarono al suolo con dei mugolii e dei gemiti di dolore.

Le foglie volarono tutt’intorno e caddero a pioggia su di loro, infilandosi nei capelli azzurri della giovane, infilandosi nei vestiti.

“Toglietemi queste luride schifezze!” strillò Bulma.

Dende, guardandoli, scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

[102].


	31. Cap.31 Ginew rana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooc.

Cap.31 Ginew rana

Vegeta guardò la rana Ginew nella sua mano, rivoli di sudore scendevano sul corpo della creaturina che si dimenava, con gli occhi rossi sgranati.

“Proprio una rana, guarda tu che caso” sussurrò.

_Il bambino sollevò una ranocchia dalla pelle verde e la porse alla madre._

_“Guarda cosa ho preso” disse._

_La regina dei saiyan scosse il capo._

_“Sei stato bravissimo, ma ora liberala. È un essere vivente e merita la libertà” spiegò._

_Vegeta sospirò e la lasciò andare._

_“Volevo solo giocare con lei” si lamentò._

“Lo ucciderai?” chiese Gohan.

“No, questo destino è ben peggiore” rispose Vegeta, lasciando andare Ginew.

[100].


	32. Cap.32 Stereotipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia.  
> Giorno 23: Descrivi un'opera che ti piace come farebbe un sjw - scovane tutti gli aspetti Problematici e sentiti una Brutta Persona.  
> Probabilmente ora si direbbe che in Dragonball non ci sono abbastanza personaggi di colore.  
> Perciò ecco a voi una drabble con un Goku che ha subito questo cambiamento, cosa che se continua così potrebbe succedere in qualche film di Hollywood. Purtroppo stereotipato. Come successe con il Goku di Evolution, in cui ha dovuto per forza essere un ragazzo con problemi al college.

Cap.32 Stereotipo

Goku mise le mani all’altezza dei fianchi, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il petto nudo e gli solcava la pelle color ebano. I capelli mori dalla forma di un cespuglio ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.

Il sole che illuminava la superficie del mare azzurro intorno all’isola, faceva risplendere anche le perline che decoravano le sue ciocche, larghe tre dita, intrecciate su loro stesse a creare delle treccine.

Gridò e lanciò un’onda energetica che divise le acque, facendo schizzare spuma tutt’intorno.

Un gabbiano, accomodato sul tetto della Kame House, lanciò dei versi striduli e volò via.

Goku sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

[101].


	33. Cap.33 Terrore sul mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicata a Rohan Efp.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0cF5WrH3QQ&feature=push-u&attr_tag=v3af6uiL9CuHUQ-9-6.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt: L’estate è il momento giusto per ogni nuova esperienza.  
> ★ Genere: Thriller.  
> ★ Bonus: Tempesta sull’oceano.

Cap.33 Terrore sul mare

Videl aderì con la schiena alla parete, una goccia di sudore le scivolò lungo la guancia e si premette la pistola al petto.

La nave tremava, sferzata dal vento e dalle onde, gli oblò ondeggiavano.

La giovane guardò il cadavere per terra, ricoperto di sangue.

“Siamo bloccati qui, in una tempesta sull’oceano. Chi diavolo sta commettendo tutti questi omicidi?” chiese.

Gohan sospirò, aveva il viso coperto dal casco e il mantello vermiglio di Great Saiyaman gli ondeggiava sulle spalle.

“… Ed io che volevo una vacanza tranquilla” gemette.

“L’estate è il momento giusto per ogni nuova esperienza” ironizzò Videl, caricando l’arma.

[100].


	34. Cap.34 Confusione per la febbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicata a Rohan Efp.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw1dDRiWvLU&feature=push-u&attr_tag=LWvwc--AE-sQV1Pl-6.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt: Febbrone da cavallo con quaranta gradi all’ombra.  
> ★ Genere: Mistero.  
> ★ Bonus: Perdere l’anello di fidanzamento / pegno d’amore.

Cap.34 Confusione per la febbre

Gohan rischiò di cadere in avanti, si passò la mano sudata sulla fronte, vedeva sfocato. Il suo viso era accaldato, ribaltò i cuscini del divano e tastò.

Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, s’inginocchiò a terra e infilò la mano sotto il divano.

“Questo è un mistero. Non riesco più a trovarlo da nessuna parte” pensò. Si massaggiò il collo, sentiva delle fitte in tutto il corpo.

< Certo che questo caldo mi sta proprio distruggendo, fanno quaranta gradi all’ombra, ma devo ritrovare l’anello di fidanzamento > pensò.

“Gohan, mettiti a letto, hai la febbre!” gridò Videl, l’anello al dito.

< Oh, glielo avevo già dato! > pensò Gohan.

[110].


	35. Cap.35 Ubriacatura imbarazzante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt: Con l’alluce intrappolato tra le chele di un granchio.  
> ★ Genere: Urban fantasy.  
> ★ Bonus: Qualcuno si ubriaca.  
> Godel AU.

Cap.35 Ubriacatura imbarazzante

Videl si raddrizzò la benda nera che le copriva l’occhio. Si appoggiò contro il muro alle sue spalle, udiva le gocce di pioggia ticchettare sulla lamiera.

Udì ridacchiare e si voltò, Gohan ondeggiava a destra e a sinistra.

Videl sospirò e, quando lo vide ricadere in avanti, lo afferrò al volo.

“Dimmi che non ti sei drogato. Lo so, non è facile accettare che io sia una fata tecnologica venuta per dirti che hai del dna mutato, ma…”. Iniziò.

“Ho solo bevuto un paio di birre. Guarda! Ho un granchio che stringe il mio alluce tra le chele” biascicò Gohan.

“È solo una busta di plastica, sei ubriaco” ribatté Videl.

[110].


	36. Cap.36 Senz’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 25: Confronta la tua vita sentimentale con quella della tua OTP.  
> La mia vita sentimentale è zero e canonicamente anche quella della mia OTP, visto che Trunks non starà mai con Pan.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 102.  
> ★ Prompt: 34. Foto di classe/annuario.

Cap.36 Senz’amore

Pan osservò la propria foto sull’annuario e sospirò, accarezzando la propria controparte più giovane. Osservò la sua bandana arancione, gli occhi pesti, la catena ai suoi pantaloni e le sue labbra strette in un’espressione accigliata.

“Nessuno voleva essere mio amico, figuriamoci il mio fidanzato. Ero sola”. Giocherellò con il proprio orecchino e alzò il capo. Guardò la propria televisione spenta, spostò lo sguardo sull’orologio e allungò le gambe, mettendole sul mobiletto. I lunghi capelli mori le ricadevano sulle spalle massicce e i muscoli delle sue braccia erano molli, aveva l’annuario in grembo.

< Esattamente come adesso. Trunks ha preferito Mai > pensò.

[102].


	37. Cap.37 Il lupo mannaro combattente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan/Trunks. Harry Potter AU!  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 109.  
> ★ Prompt: But someday/ I will find my way back to where/ Your name is written in the sand ( stay in my brain). [Summer Paradise –Simple Plan].  
> ★Genere: Sovrannaturale.  
> ★ Bonus: Harry Potter Au!

Cap.37 Il lupo mannaro combattente

_ Ma un giorno troverò la via del ritorno, al posto in cui il tuo nome è scritto nella sabbia. _

Trunks si sedette sulla battigia, l’odore di salsedine gli pizzicava le narici. Le mani cinte da bende insanguinate.

Una ragazza dai lunghi codini biondi gli si avvicinò, il collo cinto da una sciarpa Tassorosso.

“Di nuovo qui?” domandò Marron. Alzò il capo e osservò il mare, che si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.

“Marron, da quando siamo lupi mannari, emarginati da tutti, stare qui in tranquillità, è una delle poche gioie” sussurrò Trunks. Infilò l’indice nella sabbia e vi scrisse un nome: “Pan”.

“Non abbassare la guardia. Gli altri del branco potrebbero attaccarci” ricordò Marron.

< Un giorno, amore, troverò una cura e tornerò da te > pensò Trunks.

[109].


	38. Cap.38 Proposta a Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godel. Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
> HARRY POTTER AU!  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 107.  
> ★ Prompt AU: 1. Hogwarts!AU (Harry Potter)

Cap.38 Proposta a Hogsmeade

Gohan si piegò in avanti e fece il nodo alla sciarpa Tassorosso della fidanzata.

Videl arrossì e volse il capo, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Senti, alla gita per Hogsmeade questa volta verrai, vero? Ormai sei maggiorenne, non importa se tua madre non ti dà mai il permesso” disse.

Gohan si massaggiò il collo sotto la sua sciarpa Corvonero e ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Oh sì. Stavolta non me lo perderei per nulla al mondo. Ti va di venire con me?” chiese.

“Era proprio quello che volevo dirti” sussurrò Videl.

Gohan mise la mano in tasca e strinse un cofanetto.

< Voglio farti una proposta speciale > pensò.

[107].


	39. Cap.39 Sterminio al Tempio Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan/Trunks. A voi la scelta tra OTP e Brotp.  
> Tempio Jedi!AU (Star Wars)  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 107.  
> ★ Prompt AU: 2. Tempio Jedi!AU (Star Wars)  
> Ooc.

Cap.39 Sterminio al Tempio Jedi

Il giovane Gohan avanzò con le gambe tremanti, il viso pallido e il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il collo, pizzicandoglielo.

< Il mio allievo non può avere fatto questo… non può… Vegeta doveva essere il prescelto! > pensò, sentendo le orecchie fischiare. Camminò tra i cadaveri dei bambini, i piccoli jedi erano squarciati e il sangue vermiglio macchiava il pavimento.

Gohan si piegò in avanti e vomitò, si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano.

Riconobbe una figura e corse in quella direzione.

“ _Noooo_!” sbraitò. Cadde in ginocchio davanti al cadavere di Trunks e lo issò, cullandolo contro di sé. Il petto del ragazzo era forato.

[108].


	40. Cap.40 Segni indelebili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeenageAu!  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 105.  
> ★ Prompt: 36. L’ora di educazione fisica

Cap.40 Segni indelebili

Trunks si sfilò la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo.

Il professore corrugò la fronte, osservando le cicatrici candide che segnavano i suoi muscoli pronunciati.

“Sei sicuro che te la senti di partecipare all’attività? Durante quest’ora puoi rimanere nel mio ufficio a studiare per la materia dopo” disse.

Trunks abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Sì, mi sento pronto. Voglio partecipare all’ora di educazione fisica insieme agli altri” mormorò.

L’insegnante sospirò pesantemente e si legò i lunghi capelli mori.

“Come vuoi. Però se non ti senti bene, puoi sederti subito” disse.

< Si porterà i segni delle violenze domestiche tutta la vita > pensò.

[105].


	41. Cap.41 Amico fastidioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooc.  
> Trunks/Goten BROTP.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 7. A fa schifo nella materia del prossimo esame/compito e chiede a B di aiutarlo

Cap.41 Amico fastidioso

Goten succhiò rumorosamente il chupa-chupa alla fragola, facendo una serie di treccine con i capelli color glicine del migliore amico, fermandoli con dei nastrini neri.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo? È un nuovo metodo di tortura?” chiese gelido Trunks.

Goten ridacchio.

“Forse, ma ti stanno bene” sussurrò con voce fintamente trillante.

Trunks strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

“Cosa vuoi per smetterla?” domandò.

“Sai che domani ci sarà il compito di chimica. È risaputo che io non riesca a prendere nemmeno la sufficienza. Mi fai copiare?” chiese Goten. Batté le ciglia.

Trunks sospirò.

“Va bene, ma adesso lasciami in pace” gemette.

[110].


	42. Cap.42 Dispetti tra amanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VeBulma. Scolastic!AU.

Cap.42 Dispetti tra amanti

Vegeta si piegò in avanti, muovendole il quaderno sulla testa.

“Qui dentro ci sono tutti gli appunti che ti servono” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò. I capelli mori a fiamma gli ondeggiavano sulla testa.

“Dammelo!” gridò Bulma. Cercò di prenderli, ma il giovane glieli ticchettò sulla testa.

“Voglio qualcosa in cambio” cantilenò Vegeta. Indietreggiò e si strinse il quaderno al petto, si piegò in avanti, facendole l’occhiolino.

Bulma mise le mani sui fianchi e sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Scimmione, mi servono davvero per gli esami” brontolò.

Vegeta le posò un bacio sulle labbra e Bulma gli sfilò il quaderno di mano.

“È un piacere fare affari con te” disse Vegeta.

[109].


	43. Cap.43 Gohan uomo ghiaccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
> Godel.  
> X-Mansion!AU (X-Men)  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKQF0c5MVz0.

Cap.43 Gohan uomo ghiaccio

Gohan si avvicinò a Videl, la giovane stava indirizzando con il visore il raggio laser che sparava dagli occhi. Il giovane si schiarì la voce e la ragazza s’interruppe, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Tu sei quello nuovo, vero?” domandò la ragazza.

Gohan annuì.

“Essendo tutta la mia famiglia di mutanti, ci hanno pensato un po’ prima di mandarmi qui alla scuola, ma alla fine hanno deciso che mi servisse familiarizzare” spiegò.

“Quindi sai già usare i tuoi poteri? Notevole, credo tu sia il primo che conosco” rispose la ragazza.

Gohan le fece apparire una rosa di ghiaccio e gliela porse.

“E anche galante” mormorò Videl, arrossendo.

[106].


	44. Cap.44 I don’t dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su questa scena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCm7iK3MSQM.  
> High School Musical!AU.

Cap.44 I don’t dance

“Il tuo aiuto ci serve, o non vinceremo mai” disse Trunks.

Yamcha masticò rumorosamente la propria chewing-gum e si piegò di lato il cappello.

“ _I don’t dance_ ” ribatté.

“E se riuscissi a sconfiggerti in una partita qui a baseball, parteciperesti?” domandò Trunks. Si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine, il suo naso era arrossato.

“ _Umh_ , d’accordo. Tanto non avete chance” rispose.

“Vedremo” rispose Trunks, indossando il guantone.

Yamcha raccolse la mazza e se la mise in spalla. Lanciò la palla e Trunks la prese al volo, raggiungendo la propria posizione.

“Vedrai, se hai swing per i movimenti del gioco, lo avrai per ballare” disse Briefs.

[107].


	45. Cap.45 Padre e figlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku/Chichi. May è un mio Oc di DBNA.

Cap.45 Padre e figlia

Goku era seduto sul divano, May cercava di infilargli le piccole dita paffutelle nelle sue narici.

“Chi è la bambina più bella del mondo? Sei tu, la mia piccola” disse Son con la voce in falsetto.

“Goku, dovresti metterla a letto, è tardi” disse Chichi. Teneva una mano sul fianco e con l’altra stringeva un mestolo di legno, facendolo ondeggiare.

“Lei non ha sonno. Vuole vedere le stelle con il suo papà, vero piccola?” chiese Goku.

May ridacchiò e nascose il capo nell’incavo del suo collo.

Chichi li guardò e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Non avrei mai pensato di riavere la mia famiglia unita > pensò.

[107].


	46. Cap.46 Il fidanzato di Kamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Kamhara; Goku/John BROTP. Kamy e John sono miei Oc di DBNA.  
> Ooc.

Cap.46 Il fidanzato di Kamy

“Sai, mi sorprende sempre pensare che Vegeta abbia dei fratelli” disse Goku. Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e sorseggiò la lattina di birra.

“N-non immaginavo che tu bevessi” sussurrò John.

Goku si grattò la testa e ridacchiò.

“Urca, a noi saiyan non succede niente. Però mi è venuta fame, a te no?” domandò.

John arrossì e chinò il capo.

“Anche Kamy ha sempre fame, si vede che è tua sorella” mormorò.

Goku ghignò e lo guardò in viso.

“Ci sai diventare supersaiyan? È da un po’ che voglio un nuovo avversario per i combattimenti” sussurrò.

“Non lo spaventare” disse Kamhara, entrando nella stanza.

[104].


	47. Cap.47 Aiuto inaspettato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid!Au.  
> La sirena potrebbe essere o no Vegeta, come si preferisce.

Cap.47 Aiuto inaspettato

Goku era seduto sopra il bordo di uno scoglio, il capo chino coperto in parte dai capelli mori gocciolanti. Le gocce di pioggia si mischiavano alle sue lacrime, solcandogli il viso.

I fulmini azzurri squarciavano il cielo, illuminando le nuvole nere che lo coprivano.

“Bulma, amica mia, non riesco a sconfiggere le macchine che hai creato. Sei riuscita a dare vita a qualcosa d’indistruttibile, peccato che quei dannati robot abbiano deciso di sterminare l’intera razza umana” disse roco.

“E non solo voi, ma se uniamo le forze…”. Una voce cavernosa risuonò tutt’intorno, Son si voltò vedendo un tritone nuotare verso di lui. “… Tu hai la forza, io un esercito” disse.

[110].


	48. Cap.48 Amore tra fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulchi è la Fusion tra Bulma e Chichi. Gogeta è la Fusion tra Vegeta e Goku.  
> Scritta per Ludo1123456 che l’aveva richiesta.

Cap.48 Amore tra fusion

Bulchi accavallò le gambe lisce, lasciate scoperte dai corti pantaloncini di tela candida e strinse la cintura alla vita sottile. Era seduta sulle gambe muscolose del marito e con una mano gli accarezzava la guancia.

Il viso era per metà coperto dalla frangetta di capelli azzurri, mentre i lunghi capelli mori erano legati in uno chignon.

Gogeta si piegò in avanti, il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava, facendo fremere la giacchetta che indossava. Con l’indice accarezzò le labbra sottili di lei, ghignò e chiuse gli occhi, baciandola.

Bulchi ricambiò il bacio del marito, cingendogli le spalle con le braccia.

[101].


	49. Cap.49 Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardack/Gine.

Cap.49 _Underwater_

Bardack allungò una mano verso l’alto, la vista gli si stava annebbiando, socchiuse gli occhi e bolle d’ossigeno gli sfuggirono dalle labbra. Precipitò sempre più a fondo, gli occhi grigi, lo sguardo assente.

_Gine chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, ondeggiandogli il cosciotto davanti al viso._

_“Prova a prenderlo” lo sfidò._

_Bardack ghignò e le avvolse i fianchi con la coda, traendola a sé. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra, sorridendole._

_“In realtà sono più interessato a prendere te” le soffiò in viso._

_Gine gli fece l’occhiolino e ridacchiò._

Bardack chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò, qualcuno afferrò la sua mano, traendolo fuori dall’acqua.

[104].


	50. Cap.50 Sempre stupenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Warrior Inside.  
> VeBulma.

Cap.50 Sempre stupenda

Vegeta osservò Bulma intenta ad avvitare un bullone, un po’ di olio di motori le era finita sulla guancia e la casacca da lavoro le ricadeva larga sul corpo sottile. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ricadevano ai lati del viso roseo, erano legati in una coda da cui erano sfuggite alcune ciocche disordinate.

< È bellissima persino in questo momento. A modo suo, anche lei è una guerriera > pensò.

Bulma si piegò sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere la cassetta degli attrezzi. Saltellò, sfiorandola con la punta delle dita, Vegeta l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò.

Bulma abbassò lo sguardò e arrossì riconoscendolo.

[105].


	51. Cap.51 L’infermiera e la dottoressa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GoChi.  
> AU.

Cap.51 L’infermiera e la dottoressa

“Lavorare con i due nuovi pazienti non è per niente facile. Soprattutto con Son, non fa altro che urlare e scappare. È terrorizzato dalle iniezioni” si lamentò Chichi. Si raddrizzò il cappello da infermiera e sospirò.

Bulma era intenta a compilare la cartella davanti a lei, ticchettandosi sul labbro con la penna.

“Sì, quel Vegeta e quel Goku sono davvero due bei tipi. Però abbiamo avuto pazienti peggiori, tipo il signor Satan” rispose.

“Però Goku è carino, se fosse un po’ meno infantile… potrei innamorarmene” ammise Chichi, arrossendo. “Devo fare altro, dottoressa?” chiese.

“No, vai pure” disse Bulma. Nascose un sorriso.

[101].


	52. Cap.52 Non mi avrai così

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: You can’t take me.

Cap.52 Non mi avrai così

Freezer raggiunse Vegeta con un pugno all’addome, il ragazzino indietreggiò e si piegò in avanti, sputando sangue.

Freezer colpì il suo mercenario al volto frustandolo con la coda.

“Hai proprio un caratteraccio, ma vedrai. Prima o poi ti piegherò. Sarà divertente vederti spezzato” disse.

Vegeta si alzò a gattoni, voltò il capo e sputò un grumo di sangue. Serrò un pugno coperto dal guanto, mentre con l’altro si puliva la bocca.

< Tu non mi avrai così, vedrai, prima o poi me ne andrò. Tornerò libero, ma prima ti staccherò quella maledetta testa dal collo > pensò, serrando le labbra.

[100].


	53. Cap.53 Il dolore di una madre

Cap.53 Il dolore di una madre

Mirai Chichi nascose i capelli grigi sotto una cuffietta, le lacrime le rigavano il viso mentre accarezzava una foto di Gohan bambino. < Un attimo… un solo attimo e tutta la tua vita può cambiare. Vita? Per poter essere vivi non basta solo respirare. Io faccio solo finta di essere viva. Ho dimenticato da tanto tempo cosa vuol realmente dire essere vivi.

Non ci sarà mai pace per me, mi attende eterna disperazione.

Una madre non dovrebbe mai sopravvivere a un figlio >.

Cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando.

“Gohan, bambino mio, questo mondo non ti ha meritato e ti ha portato via da me!” gridò.

[104].


	54. Cap.54 La passione di Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooc. CellxC18 non-con.

Cap.54 La passione di Cell

C18 indietreggiò, mentre Cell avanzava verso di lei, cercando di accarezzarle il viso con la mano.

“Tu potresti rendermi perfetto, accettami” disse gentile.

18 singhiozzò.

< Come posso, io che sembro un orrido bestione dal corpo tozzo, pensare che tu mi possa amare? Il mio odio verso me stesso cresce nella consapevolezza di essere incompleto > pensò Cell, dimenando la lunga coda.

“Stammi lontano!” gridò 18, cercando di raggiungerlo al viso con un pugno.

< È folle d’ira, non l’ho mai vista così. Oh, signore del mio cuore, in questa cieca furia mi sembri sempre più bella ed i miei pensieri si fanno sempre più oscuri > rifletté Cell.

[109].


	55. Cap.55 La perfezione di Cell

Cap.55 La perfezione di Cell

Cell avvolse i polsi di C17 con la sua coda e lo sollevò da terra, accarezzandogli il viso.

“Grazie a te percorrerò un altro passo verso il mio più grande desiderio: raggiungere il “corpo perfetto” disse. Scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente e il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, tremando di terrore.

< Chiunque proverà a fermarmi sarà schiacciato. Sarò padrone di ogni cosa! > pensò Cell. La parte finale della sua coda si aprì e inglobò 17, assorbendolo dentro di sé. I suoi occhi divennero viola intenso, il suo corpo liscio, le sue ali nere e affusolate. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, le macchie divennero linee sinuose.

[106].


	56. Cap.56 Guardandola dormire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Defqwop - Heart Afire (feat. Strix.  
> 18/Crilin.  
> Ispirandomi a: Android 18 BY iamtabbychan; https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/Android-18-724887637.

Cap.56 Guardandola dormire

Crilin appoggiò le mani sull’erba, sentendola umida sotto le dita e alzò il capo, osservando il cielo azzurro solcato da nuvolette candide.

“Alle volte mi fa impressione pensare che siamo già nonni” sussurrò. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che C18 si era addormentata. Socchiuse gli occhi e la tenne stretta a sé con un braccio, la moglie era adagiata contro il suo petto, le gambe longilinee abbandonate sul prato.

Il vento sferzò il viso di Crilin e fece ondeggiare i capelli dorati della cyborg.

< Io ancora non riesco a credere che tu sia potuta innamorare di me > pensò Crilin.

[101].


	57. Cap.57 Uscita a tre

Cap.57 Uscita a tre

Gohan sorrise, trotterellando tra suo padre e Junior, con fare festante.

< Non ci posso credere. Stiamo uscendo insieme, senza bisogno di andare ad allenarci.

Mamma non mi rimprovererà per essermi fatto male o sporcato > pensò.

Gohan osservò il figlio guardare il suo sensei e sorrise.

< Ormai anche Piccolo si può definire un componente fisso della mia strana famiglia semi-aliena >.

“Non capisco perché debba venire in piscina con voi. Non mi piacciono i costumi da bagno umani” borbottò il namecciano.

“Dai, sarà rinfrescante. Non potevamo mica metterci a sonnecchiare davanti alla televisione dopo il pranzo” borbottò Son.

“A me non dispiace vedere i cartoni animati” disse Gohan.

[110].


	58. Cap.58 Assorbito da Black

Cap.58 Assorbito da Black

Black immobilizzò Goku con un braccio e con l’altro tentò di agganciargli l’orecchino Potara all’orecchio, Son dimenò la testa urlando. Black scoppiò a ridere e riuscì a metterglielo, ferendogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

“ _Nooo_!” sbraitò Goku, stringendo gli occhi. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, mentre l’orecchino iniziava a brillare di verde all’unisono con l’altro.

“Tranquillo, sono un dio. Non ci separeremo mai più” disse Black. Allargò le braccia, mentre Goku tentava inutilmente di correre via.

< La sua forza sarà mia, la sua energia mi apparterrà. Possiederò Son Goku di passato e futuro, soggiogandoli al mio volere e alla mia giustizia > pensò Black.

Goku volò all’indietro e venne assorbito.

[110].


	59. Cap.59 Tributo al dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con.

Cap.59 Tributo al dio

Black issò il corpo incosciente del principe dei saiyan tra le braccia e ghignò, il capo di Vegeta gli scivolò lungo il petto. Le ciocche more, larghe tre dita, di Vegeta, erano ricadute di lato.

Forzò la bocca di Vegeta con le dita e lo sentì gorgogliare. Il sangue colava dalla ferita con cui aveva squarciato il petto del saiyan.

Black osservò il saiyan privo di sensi ghignando, l’orecchino ondeggiava ai movimenti studiati del suo capo.

“Sai, un tempo i principi e le principesse venivano dati in dono per placare le ire di demoni e divinità. Io sono entrambe le cose, quindi prenderti con me sarebbe un giusto premio” soffiò.

[110].


	60. Cap.60 Agguato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con.

Cap.60 Agguato

Trunks vide la propria figura spaventata riflessa nello specchietto che 18 teneva in mano.

La cyborg appoggiò il viso sull’altra mano.

“Sei così dolce” disse. Si voltò lentamente e vide il ragazzino correre via, l’osservò inciampare e cadere malamente. Lo raggiunse con passo cadenzato, emettendo dei suoni robotici. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli color dell’oro, facendoli mulinare.

Trunks si mise a gattoni, rialzandosi e si mise a correre. Gridò trovandosi 17 davanti, si voltò e vide 18 che lo raggiungeva. Una serie di onde dorate vennero lanciate contro di lui da entrambi i cyborg.

Il giovane balzò fuori dalla finestra.

[104].


End file.
